


Under Water

by sassycashley



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Season 7 mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: When your heart feels like it's literally sinking, so you do too, hopefully there's someone there to pull you back up.





	Under Water

The water laps at his bare feet as he tries to not think about how heavy his chest feels. Taking a deep breath, Castiel removes his trench coat and places it on the sand. With another step into the water he takes off his jacket and tie. Not bothering to put them on dry land this time, he lets them float away. To anyone watching it might look ominous, but he only wants to know if floating will lift his heart from the pit in his stomach. God did always say there was a connection between body and spirit, maybe this is how humans fix the feel of regret. When he’s deep enough in the water, Castiel pulls his feet up and lays on his back in the water. He prays for forgiveness, not to God or any angel, but to the one person who knew how to pull him back to Earth. Realizing his mistake, he laughs at himself - humans can’t hear prayers. He begins to turn over to swim back to shore - but something has wrapped its way around his body. Long, black arms bind him and pull him down. Under the water he goes, fighting and gasping for breath, but it’s no use. There’s whispers in the water mocking him - calling him God, offering to bow before him. He gives in to their pull, letting his limbs go limp as he pictures the face of the man he longs to impress.

He sinks further until he feels different arms wrap around him - warm arms - and opens his eyes. He’s in a dark room on a bed, surrounded by a man who holds him tight.

“Shh, Cas, it’s okay. It’s just a dream,” Dean kisses his forehead and steadies his heartbeat with the rhythm of his hands running gently through Cas’s hair. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm sassycassbutts :)


End file.
